Advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) and autonomous and/or semiautonomous vehicles generate a plurality of alerts to assist drivers. The drivers may be unfamiliar with the plurality of alerts. U.S. Pat. No. 9,132,774 B2 entitled “Alert systems and methods for a vehicle” by Kiefer et al. describes systems and methods for generating alerts to a driver of a vehicle based on condition data from collision warning/avoidance systems.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraph has been provided by way of general introduction, and is not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.